The present disclosure relates to collapsible strollers for juveniles, and particularly to strollers including a collapsible frame assembly, a seat, and several wheels. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to collapsible frame assemblies for juvenile strollers.
Juvenile strollers are used widely to transport young children. Foldable strollers including collapsible frame assemblies that can be placed in vehicle trunks or storage areas. Caregivers appreciate compact foldable strollers that are easy to fold and that do not require a lot of storage space so that space is available onboard a vehicle or elsewhere for storage of other items.